


Second Attempt at a First Date (NSFW)

by drericka



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M, he needs BLOOD so he can FUCK, one helluva flirty ship captain seducing count dracula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drericka/pseuds/drericka
Summary: Despite their wild adventure of a love story, Dracula and Ericka never even got to finish their first date. Ericka is intent on fixing that.The NSFW version of my fic with the same name ;D





	Second Attempt at a First Date (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary says, this is NSFW, as in Mature Rated, as in 18+, as in NO BABIES! O:<
> 
> Enjoy this nasty fiction of Dracula and his hot girlfriend Ericka

Near death experiences never seemed to dampen monster spirits, and the Legacy’s maiden voyage passengers were prime examples of that—especially after the promise of _full refunds!_ So, when Johnny suggested continuing their interrupted dance party on the expansive deck of the ship, everyone was eager to, even the man that caused the interruption in the first place, Abraham Van Helsing. He had intended to keep an eye on his great-granddaughter as she danced with his former sworn enemy, Count Dracula, but got distracted with showing off his own dance moves sometime in the night, leaving his heir to her own devices.

Ericka loved dancing, and she loved dancing with Drac, but as the night wore on she found something she loved even more; teasing the poor count. During their tango through innumerable booby traps, he had seemed so cool and confident, downright flirty even, but it appeared the more Ericka danced against him, the more that awkward, boyish side to his personality shown through—and she loved it. She was always proud of her appearance, but having Count Dracula himself little more than putty in her hands was a thrill she’d only fantasized about.

That made it easy to decide what she wanted to do with the rest of her evening. She slipped her hand into Drac’s palm, giving it a beckoning squeeze before she began leading him away from the would-be DJ booth and through the crowded dancefloor. They weaved in and out between different monsters, unnoticed for the most part, until they reached the main walkway on the starboard side of the ship. Ericka smiled back at him and continued guiding him in the direction of the bow, and Drac followed along contently. He was worried for a moment why she would want to leave, but her smile reassured him that whatever the reason was, it wasn’t bad.

“Where are we going, captain?” He asked her once they’d gotten far enough away from the pounding music. Ericka stopped, and, after a quick turnaround, she decided this spot was as good as any. She leaned against the ship’s railing and crooned her neck to the side to look at him.

“I wanted to talk to you… privately.” She smiled more devilishly at the last word. Drac raised his eyebrows in surprise before laughing it off awkwardly. He joined her in leaning against the railing, trying his best to appear relaxed, regardless of whatever it was she wanted to talk about.

“Oh? About what?” He asked with a small smile. Ericka grinned at him again and her eyelids shut, tilting her head from side to side as she spoke.

“ _Oh_ , I don’t know. _You_ …” She opened her eyes to look up at him. “… _me_.”

Her smile was so flirtatious, Drac doubted that he’d ever find a night where it didn’t send his heart aflutter.

“ _Ah-hah,_ ” His laugh came out breathless. “— _well_ , those are some… _excellent_ topics!”

Ericka giggled and gave him a soft push on his arm.

“You are so _egotistical_ , Count Dracula” She laughed, and he couldn’t help joining her. Drac shook his head and set a hand over hers.

“That’s not what I meant.” He said through a chuckle. “Besides, you mentioned talking about _you_ , too. I would prefer that anyway.” 

Ericka cuddled closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

They talked for hours, about everything they could think of; the events of the cruise, secrets they’d kept from one another the past few days, odd adventures they’d both had throughout their lives, and of course, stories about family, laughing all the while. They stayed at the railing talking even after the far-off music had ended and most monsters had returned to their cabins for much needed rest. Only when the sky started to tinge pink did the pair realize how much time had passed.

Drac pouted at the lightening sky like a disappointed child being shooed off to bed. Ericka looked away with a nervous smile while he was distracted. Despite all of her usual conversational charm, she had still not managed to slip in the one question that she intended to ask him. She knew that he had no choice but to leave with the sunrise, so this was her last chance until much later tonight, and that just wouldn’t be as suspenseful as she liked.

Just as he turned to her to say that he unfortunately needed to leave, Ericka also turned to him and swelled up against him with her hands on his chest. Drac immediately stood straighter, shivering at the sudden contact, which made Ericka all the more self-assured.

“So~o…” Her lips pouted. “I was thinking…”

Drac felt his heart beating in his throat, and he forced a huge smile across his face to cover up his timidness.

“Th- _thinking…?_ ” He urged, hoping to move the conversation to a close before he could embarrass himself again. Ericka’s smile curled like a kitten’s, enjoying preying on her poor boyfriend.

“I was thinking since, well, our first ‘date’ was so quickly interrupted, if you would be interested in having another go at it?” She watched him with a tiny, eager smile. Drac blinked, surprised by the question at first, but grinned wide after he had a moment to process it.

“Yes! Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea.” He took her hands, nodding eagerly. Ericka stifled a squeal from her laugh as she bounced on the balls of her feet. Drac stepped back and brought her hands up to his mouth to place a kiss on her knuckles.

“I suppose I, um, I should er… return to my room, then.” He mumbled, making a quick glance to the horizon at his side. Ericka nodded, but she loved watching him squirm too much to let him get away so easily.

She slipped her fingers out of his hands and placed her palms on either side of his face, then arched up onto the tips of her toes, dragging him down into an aggressive kiss. Drac felt his body go stiff again, and the hair along the back of his head and neck stand straight. Their first kissing session was still fresh in his mind, having happened only hours earlier in the ruins below the Atlantean casino, but this kiss felt like even more of a jolt. Ericka was so bold with her actions, dragging her hands from his neck and down to his chest like she’d done so a thousand times, it made his knees weak.

“ _E-Eric-cka_ …” His face felt hot, and he wondered for a moment if he had enough blood in his system to actually blush right now. His companion grinned and chuckled softly under her breath before leading him into another kiss. Drac emitted a low sound from his throat, unintentionally exciting Ericka further. She hugged his neck and pushed their mouths together harder. She popped off with a laugh and bounced on her feet again when she released his neck. The dazed look he gave her only made her all the merrier. In an attempt to mirror her previous actions, she brought a hand up and dragged a finger down his bottom lip playfully.

“Captain’s quarters. Midnight. Don’t be late~” Her hand slid down his jaw, then neck, then shoulder as she walked away from him. Drac’s body turned to follow her hand as it left, and she gave him one more look over her shoulder before smiling and continuing her walk to the bridge of the ship.

Drac felt his features melt as he got his breath back—she was _so_ wonderful. Part of him wanted to just follow her to her quarters now, but of course, he would do the gentlemanly thing and wait for their date tonight. Just the thought of that word, ‘date’, made him swoon. He tilted backwards against the railing, and continued tilting until he fell off of the boat. The smile didn’t leave his face as he sailed down backwards, uncaring about the sea below him. Before he could hit the water, he vanished into a cloud of purple smoke, flying off into the air as a bat. He spun a few times, enjoying the freedom this form gave him to express his excitement, before wafting to his cabin’s window, just in time to take shelter from the first rays of dawn.

 

* * *

 

Drac smoothed his collar upwards with his thumbs for the umpteenth time as he made his way to Ericka’s quarters. No number of calming breathes could ease his nerves the entire walk from his room to hers, but he tried again none the less. He reminded himself that he even had _less_ to worry about than their ‘first’ date, seeing as how Mavis actually knew that this one was happening, but his stomach was still a jumble of overly-excited knots. He had woken up painfully early at 5pm, and knew he wouldn’t be seeing Ericka until midnight; breakfast with the family and wasting time until he needed to get ready had only made him exceedingly anxious for when he would actually see her.

The count turned from the outdoor walkway and stepped up into a small stairwell, climbing from Deck 3 to Deck 5, as the helpful ship diagram instructed. He stopped in front of an ornate door and looked to the gilded plate on the wall beside it, with the words ‘Captain’s Quarters’ etched neatly on its face. One more calming breath, and he knocked on the door.

Seconds passed, and just as Drac started to worry, the door clicked and opened. Ericka greeted him with a smile, seemingly sparkling in her captain’s uniform from the twinkling lights in her room. Drac beamed, and hurried to say something charming.

“You look beautiful.” His smile tugged wider, bowing up his eyes adoringly. Ericka laughed and brushed off his comment with her hand.

“Oh, this?” She continued with a soft chuckle. “I hope it’s not disappointing. I wanted to be formal, but… well, I don’t really have any nice dresses on board.”

She mentally cursed her great-grandfather, as she had many times while she planned an outfit for the night, for refusing to allow her anything he deemed too ‘showy’. Her sunflower jumper was something Ericka had to fashion herself, and she felt it would be pathetic to wear it again tonight.

“No, not at all!” Drac insisted. “You always look lovely.”

Ericka thanked him with a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“You kidder!” She laughed, and took a moment to appreciate his darker tropical getup, which consisted of a black collared shirt with white patterning, and black pants, then grabbed his hand to lead him inside. Drac was too twitterpated to do anything but follow her in.

Once inside, Drac was awed by the immaculate living quarters of his girlfriend. Everything in the space gleamed in the light as much as Ericka did, matching her color scheme of white and gold, coupled with mahogany wood that was as polished as the white granite tiles. He walked from the entryway into the lounge, following behind his date with his hands folded behind him, and noted how well-organized and tasteful all of her décor was. Ericka noticed his gawking and puffed her chest out with pride.

“Lovely, isn’t it?” She purred, gesturing to a golden ornament on the wall. Drac nodded absentmindedly as he continued looking around.

“Everything is so perfectly placed, honey-bat.” He caught his tongue too late to stop the pet name from slipping out. Ericka snickered giddily.

“Oh, _thank you_ , honey-bat.” Her snickering continued, and Drac couldn’t keep his pout straight, smiling shyly after a moment. Ericka snorted a little and gave his chest a soft push.

“I’m just teasing you.” Her lips pursed contently, and she ushered him toward the dining room. “Come, come, let’s sit.”

Dracula craned his neck to peer over her, though he didn’t need to, to see the set dining table ahead of them. It was large enough to seat a fair amount of people, but was only decorated on one side, and only two of the chairs had tableware. His heart quickened a bit from the intimacy of it, and he reminded himself happily that he would have his own chance to woo his beloved with settings like this once they arrived back in Transylvania. Drac took the chair at the head of the table out of habit, and sat watching Ericka as she moved to the two bottles of what he assumed to be wine sitting near the table’s centerpiece.

“I had the kitchen staff whip this up for you.” Ericka grinned, showing off one of the bottles. “It’s goat blood.”

Drac perked up in surprise at that. He noticed now that while bottle’s label was for champagne, the liquid inside was thick and dark. His shoulders shrugged up nervously, unsure of how to respond.

“Er, actually,” He started. “I only drink um, blood substitutes—Blood Beaters or...”

His sentence tapered off, and Ericka straightened at the revelation.

“Oh!” She paused a moment. “Sorry, I had no idea.”

Drac felt more weight pushing his head lower until his shoulders were in his ears. He felt awful starting off their date by refusing such a nice gesture on her part. It wasn’t that he didn’t _like_ goat blood or anything, it was just that real blood could make him act a bit more monstrous, and he hated not having control of himself. He swished his mouth, debating whether he should just accept her gift anyway. While he hadn’t had real blood in quite a few decades, he was sure he could handle a few glasses without any mal-effects. Drac’s head sprung back up when she moved to likely dispose of the bottle.

“No— _no!_ ” He waved his hands at her before smiling wide. “No, please, it’s fine. I would _love_ a nice glass of goat blood, thank you.”

Ericka looked at him in confusion, trying to decide if he was genuine or just being nice. Drac’s smile tugged higher on one side, and he raised a hand to grab the bottle from her with his magic. She gasped when it floated out of her grasp and uncorked itself, tilting to pour into the glass Drac had taken up in his free hand. He bobbed it at her as thanks, then brought it to his lips to sip.

“May I?” He offered politely, lifting the other bottle with his magic as well. Ericka followed his eyes to it, then to her empty glass on the table. She giggled and took her seat, raising her glass for him to pour for her, and squealing in delight from the forceful pop of the cork.

 

* * *

 

Drac hummed a slurred laugh and brushed a droplet of stray blood off of his upper lip with his tongue. It tasted so good, he couldn’t even remember the last time he let himself indulge like this. He was two glasses in, and had no want to stop there. Ericka had also just polished off her second glass of wine, and was in just as bubbly of a mood as he was.

“So,” She leaned on the table a little, giving him a baiting smile that he was quickly learning to recognize. “—a _zing_ huh?”

Drac closed his eyes and nodded contently. He was expecting that to come up eventually.

“Yes, a zing.” He tilted his head in her direction.

“How does that all work, then?” She raised a brow curiously. Dracula gave his chin a rough rub while he tried to concentrate.

“As I said in the ruins, it’s like love at first sight, for monsters.” Drac smiled at her warmly. “You see your soulmate for the first time, and it’s just like, _zing!_ —you wanna be with them forever.”

“So, like imprinting?” Ericka pressed her chin into her palm in thought. Her companion gave her a frown.

“ _Do I look like a baby duck to you?_ ” Drac huffed, then paused. After a moment of reflection, he looked away toward the ceiling. “Well, yes, I suppose it’s sort of like that.”

Ericka cackled in response, but was interrupted by her phone ringing. She excused herself from the table and cheerfully answered the wall phone. From what he could hear, Drac surmised it was the ship’s kitchen calling.

“How would you like your steak prepared, Drac?” She asked with the phone pressed to her collar. “Rare?”

Again, Drac hesitated. He usually tried to get his meats cooked as thoroughly as possible as another attempt to stay away from any lingering animal blood—but steak was _so good_ raw. He chewed his lip and looked into his stemmed glass, watching the remaining liquid bobble back and forth inside. With a shrug, he decided he’d already come this far, what was the harm in a little more indulgence.

“Warm.” He answered finally.

“Warm… pink?” Ericka asked again, wanting to clarify.

“Just warm.” Drac gave her a grin that showed off his fangs, and Ericka realized with an enthused giggle what he meant.

“Got it.” She gave him a wink and turned back to the phone. “— _Warm_ for Count Dracula. I mean the temperature, not the color.”

A beat.

“…And _no_ garlic in anything. Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

Ericka tilted back against the white leather of her arm chair, laughing as Drac tried to finish his story from the lounge opposite her.

“—and so I’ve already made an ass of myself, right? With the “his kind” comment, and now Griffin’s mad,” Drac waved his hand dismissively with a laugh, a blush evident on his cheeks from one too many glasses of blood. “And I’m trying to tell them that it doesn’t matter either way, because Johnny left—and of _course_ right then, _he falls out of the ceiling and into my lap_.”

He tried to keep a straight face as he hurried out the end of his sentence, but broke into a cackle anyway. Ericka joined him, unable to keep her laughter quiet with her hand.

“No!” She smiled in disbelief but Drac shook his head.

“Yes! He fell right out of the damned ceiling.” Drac rubbed his eyes, chuckling at the memory. “Curse that kid. He’s a good one though, you know, after everything was settled.”

“Yeah.” Ericka breathed. She relaxed against the seat again, holding her glass close while she watched him. “He’s a good dad. Your family is so precious.”

Drac felt his blush spread further at the comment, and tried to chuckle it away.

“Thank you.” He smiled back at her. “My family means the world to me.”

He watched her eyes bat into a relaxed, loving stare, and was quickly aware of the sudden lull in conversation. Dinner was delightful and full of continuous chit-chat about work and family, and it carried over to the living area where they retired after their meal. Now quiet, the mood of the room seemed to shift into something much more intimate, and it made him nervous. Drac tried to rack his brain for something appropriate to the previous topic, hoping to continue talking rather than need to break the ice for something steamier. Before he could, Ericka fluidly set her glass on the side table and stood. Drac hardly had time to think before she was in front of him, and then straddling his lap.

“ _Ericka…!_ ” He gasped, looking down at where she was sitting on his thighs. Ericka snickered and placed her hands on his collar, leaving him no time to say anything else before she pressed her mouth to his. Drac’s eyes went wide in surprise, but they slowly closed as Ericka pepper kisses on him. He set his hands on her hips as she lifted herself back up again.

“Am I being to forward?” She whispered as if someone could be listening, though she smiled like she had no intention of stopping even if someone was. Drac gave her a dopey grin and tried to say ‘no’, but it came out as more of a gurgle. Ericka only laughed and took his face in her hands to continue kissing him. Her hands glided across his chest and shoulders, and she hummed against his mouth in approval. Drac felt his heart quicken at that, and his ego swell from seemingly pleasing her, even if he wasn’t totally sure what he had done.

Hesitantly, his hands moved up from her hips to hold the bend of her waist, copying the slow, possessive movements of Ericka’s hands. He hadn’t touched someone like this in well over a century, and even then, there was something so much more heated about the way Ericka made him feel. He hadn’t had such a hot-blooded feeling since he was in his one-hundreds, running unsupervised through Romania with abandon. Drac’s claws flinched against the fabric of her coat when he felt her fingers begin to fiddle with the buttons of his shirt.

They broke away for just a moment to watch her work before Ericka pressed against him again in another kiss, slipping her hands into his shirt. Her palms went flat against his collar and shoulders, moving the sleeves of his open shirt off as she did.

“I.. uh, I—” Drac tried to speak through his foggy mind, wanting to bring up that they might be moving too fast, when Ericka sat back and started to undo the golden clasps of her jacket. He wasn’t sure if his mouth was dry or watering as she exposed her throat, then chest to him.

“Sorry that my bra’s not… really nice.” Ericka breathed as she shouldered the white fabric off, fully showing the simple sports bra she wore beneath. Drac could only stare. He took in the smooth, perfect skin of her bare neck and shoulders, and of her stomach, something that he’d previously never seen, and felt an even stronger surge of heat up the back of his neck. He wondered briefly how she could be worried about her underwear being plain when she had such a gorgeous body, but the thought fizzled away as old instincts took over him.

Drac grabbed onto her back and held her tight while he clamped his mouth down on the side of her neck. Ericka gasped in surprise from his sudden forwardness. She worried for a split-second that Drac had just bit her, only to moan when his mouth began to move hungrily against her skin. She could feel the brunt of his fangs gliding back and forth as he did, gnashing but never allowing the pointed tips enough height to puncture her.

“ _Dracula._ ” Ericka sighed, settling her hands on the back of his head. She cradled it firmly, desperately encouraging him to continue. Drac felt his skin bristle at the use of his full name, and with the influence of his blood meal, heaved her up with him as he stood. Ericka suddenly felt like such a damsel, and she questioned how he could so easily flip the dynamic that she’d built up all evening. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she decided, as she kissed him, that she didn’t care enough to think about it more right now. She gave him a small direction of where her bedroom was, and Drac hurriedly carried her there.

The door was left ajar as Drac pushed her down on her mattress. Ericka’s head swam with all of the fantasies that she’d had about this exact moment throughout her life, inspired by the horror stories that her great-grandfather had told her about Dracula and young maidens—the stories that were meant to terrify, not arouse, her. After her short time with the count and his gentle behavior, she had begun to think that those tales were just another aspect about him that her guardian had gotten wrong, but as Drac’s clawed hands tugged at her pants, she was thrilled that it might be the one thing the old man was _right_ about.

Ericka’s pants crumpled onto the floor, followed by her bra, then Drac’s undershirt, then her underwear. They were half between the sheets by the time their kissing slowed enough to lock eyes, and the glow of his slit pupils made her shiver. Drac scooped her body close to his again, reveling in the feeling of her hot skin against his. The small temperature difference was enough to make them both groan. After a moment, he raised off of her a few inches to press the bend of his nose to hers.

“Ericka, I love you so much.” His voice was low, almost gruff, from postponing his immense desire to have her, but he needed to tell her that much. Ericka blushed further and wrapped her arms across his back.

“I love you too.” She whispered in return. Looking at him in the eyes became too embarrassing for her already softened ego, and she pressed her face against his neck instead. “ _Hurry_.”

Her urging tone drove Drac mad inside. The waning voice of reason in the back of his mind tried to argue to him that this was much too fast, that he and Martha had waited until their wedding night, that at the _very least_ he should wait until they had had a _second_ date—but Ericka clung tighter to his shoulders, and pressed her hips up against his urgently, unwilling to beg him verbally again, and she wasn’t something Drac could argue his body away from.

Against all of his common sense screaming at him, he penetrated her, and they were immediately inseparable. Ericka squeezed his waist tight with her strong legs, and both clung to the other selfishly as they found their pace together. Drac lost himself in the rocking motion of their bodies, but even as his claws gripped and scratched at her back and thighs, his refused to allow his jaw to bite down on the tempting flesh of his lover.

It took all of his willpower to deny himself such an enticing pleasure, especially when he could _feel_ her blood pulsing just below the surface of her skin, drumming ever-so-softly against his lips as he kissed across her throat. Ericka called louder and louder for him as he continued, but even with the long-ago familiar wails of a human woman in his ear, his protective nature toward her refused let him bite.

Manicured nails scraped along his scalp, though even with all of the force Ericka put behind them, they only managed to make a mess of Drac’s neatly combed hair. Her fingers clambered from the base of his head to his neck, gripping at the skin there haphazardly as her ecstasy continued to rise. Her first climax did not calm her demanding cries, and in fact made Ericka’s need for him greater. Drac could only groan hotly and oblige when she insisted on continuing again and again.

He was unsure of when exactly they stopped, but Drac noted, as he laid on his back, that the small porthole window showed the glowing of twilight outside. He lifted a tired hand and shut the blinds with a swipe of purple magic, then returned his palm to Ericka’s back. She curled up against his chest, content and finally exhausted, and despite his own fatigue, Drac managed to feel smug about it. His smirk dissipated as he leaned his jaw against Ericka’s forehead, and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

An upbeat tone dinged throughout room a moment, but did not stir its occupants. A few minutes passed, and the tone repeated, then repeated again.

Drac scrunched his eyes in annoyance. More consciousness came to him, despite his desire to stay asleep, and he perked an ear in the direction of the resounding dinging. He recognized it after a moment as the text alert from his phone, and groggily opened his eyes. He blinked slowly and allowed himself a yawn as he listened for the location of his phone; it was on the other side of the bed, of course.

He leaned over to reach for it when he felt skin press against his chest, then realized that the skin had been there _all along_ , and that it was not just on his chest, but the whole front of his body. Drac’s eyes were suddenly wide and he looked down to see the platinum blonde top of his girlfriend’s head.

He almost choked on his tongue.

The memories of the previous night came back to him rapidly, and Drac’s face burned all the way to his ears. He was shocked and ashamed that he had jumped right into _sex_ with Ericka like that. He chastised himself, wondering what could have come over him, when he remembered—it was all that _goat blood’s_ fault. Drac wanted to hit himself in the head. How could he allow himself to drink so much that he would absolutely lose himself to carnal desire?

Thoughts about how rough he had been filled Drac’s mind, and he shrunk his head down into the pillow shamefully. Hopefully Ericka would not feel intimidated by how he acted, and think badly of him.

As if on cue, Ericka stretched up against him with a happy sigh, and placed a kiss on his throat. Drac jolted in surprise, but Ericka paid no mind, moving her arms up to hug his neck.

“Hey.” She smiled up at him adoringly, and Drac’s worries started to melt away. He hugged her to him, then noticed as he did that she was wearing his shirt.

“When did you…?” He asked with an interested grin, and Ericka giggled, burrowing into the shirt’s large collar.

“It makes a nice pajama shirt, don’t you think?” She stuck her tongue at him. “I found it on the floor when I got up to use the bathroom.”

Drac giggled back at her and hugged her tighter, snuggling his face against her ear as he rolled them over. He felt air on his calf, and looked down the bed to see his bare leg sticking out of the tangled sheets.

“When did my pants come off?” He looked off at nothing in concern, and Ericka laughed again. She guided his face down for a kiss.

“Honestly, I have no idea.” She gave him a half-lidded stare. “You were a complete _animal_ last night.”

Though he had worried about her thinking as much just a few minutes ago, the way Ericka said it made it sound like a _good_ thing. Drac gave her a toothy grin and a shrug.

“Oh, _you_ are one to be talking about who is like an animal.” He teased, and Ericka snorted as she pushed his face away. She dragged herself to the other side of the mattress and fished his pants off the floor, along with the source of the insistent dinging, which was still tucked in his back pocket.

“Here.” Ericka tossed him his pants, and Drac fumbled to get his phone out with a quick ‘thank you’.

He had barely looked at his lockscreen to see that he had several text messages from Mavis, when Ericka slide out of bed and stretched, distracting his line of sight with her barely covered backside. Drac felt a little cheeky for watching until he saw Ericka peeking back at him over her shoulder with a prideful grin.

“ _Ericka!_ ” He breathed a laugh, trying to sound like he was scolding, but his girlfriend only laughed, happy that she was caught.

Drac swung his legs over the side of the bed and turned his attention back to his phone. His expression got more worried the more he scrolled through Mavis’ texts, which had started earlier in the evening. They got increasingly urgent in tone the longer he didn’t reply, but each one only asked where he was and why he hadn’t messaged back yet.

He lifted his head to speak to Ericka, but quickly dropped it again when he saw that she was stripping his shirt off. It seemed nonsensical to at this point, but it was still embarrassing to see her totally naked, especially without any fresh blood making him bolder. Drac was startled when his shirt slapped across his face, and Ericka snickered on the other side of the room from where she had tossed it at him.

“I’m going to take a shower.” She informed him casually as she stepped into the bathroom. Drac pulled his shirt onto his shoulders, and hurriedly yanked his pants on.

“That sounds good—I should too.” He walked to the bathroom, intent on saying goodbye, when Ericka appeared again with nothing but a towel held over her chest.

“Interested in joining me?” She asked teasingly, and Drac choked out a laugh, looking up to the ceiling.

“Oh! _No, no,_ that’s—well, I really need to _um,_ check in with Mavy and everyone—” His yammering was cut off with a quick kiss.

“Alright.” Ericka giggled again. “I’ll see you later then.”

A dopey grin spread over Drac’s mouth and he started nodding before her spoke.

“Yes, yes, I will see you later…” He leaned and gave her a small kiss goodbye. 

“Bye~” Ericka wiggled her fingers at him with a singsongy voice, making Drac giggle too. He mimicked her finger wiggling while he backed out.

“Bye.” A few more laughs escaped him before he finally slid out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Drac slipped out of Ericka’s quarters, popping his collar up as he did. He looked around nervously, and dusted off his front before starting the walk to the buffet, where everyone would likely be gathered for a late breakfast as usual.

Even though it was impossible for Ericka to leave any marks on his body, he felt paranoid, like everyone he passed could somehow sense the sinful deed that he had done. He greeted monsters as he passed them, each time too loudly, but despite weird looks, no one bothered to question his odd behavior. A gillman, Marty, said hello to him in his gargling voice, and Drac replied too zealously.

“ _Marty!_ How are you my friend, good to see you—how is everyone? _Okay,_ that’s great! See you later!” He danced around the poor monster, shaking his hand and leaving before he could have a chance to answer even one of the count’s questions.

As Drac approached the room with the open buffet, a pair of glasses popped out from the doorway.

“There he is.” Griffin announced smugly. This was enough to alert Frank and Murray of their friend’s arrival, and they rushed to pester him.

“Hey _buddy._ ” Frank smiled knowingly and poked one of his crab claw hands into Drac’s chest. Drac hunched away nervously.

“How was your date with _you-know-who?_ ” Murray waggled his eyebrows. “Mavis said you weren’t in your room this morning—”

“Dad!” Mavis shouted happily from inside the building, and they guys quieted themselves, knowing very well by now that they would face Drac’s wrath should Mavis learn more about his relationship than he deemed appropriate. Drac smiled wide and gave her a hug when she flew up to him.

“Hi, Mavy-Wavy! H-how are you this evening, my little tarantula?” His smile was that of a very guilty man, but Mavis failed to notice.

“Hi dad!” She giggled, but quickly remembered her previous concerns. “Where were you? Dennis said you weren’t in your room when he went to get you.”

Drac laughed painfully.

“ _Oh!_ Right! _Well_ , um, so—” He fidgeted his fingers while he tried to think. “—I uh, I lost track of… _time!_ When I was with Ericka last night. So, she, let me sleep in her quarters… on her… couch. Yes.”

The only one that believed him was Mavis.

 


End file.
